Non-Hidden Crystal Gems Gemsonas/Glass
Glass is a member of the Milky Way Squad and an original gemsona made by Amethystev. BlueWhiteLight has drawn a fusion involving her. Appearance Glass is taller than Amethyst but shorter than Garnet. She has a dark-cyan skin, her eyes are overseas blue with no pupils and two pair of eyelashes, a rounded nose and plump lips, she has light blue long hair. She wears a blue V-neck top with an Y passing in the center, at the end there is a triangle hole that shows her gem. She wears a pair of blue pants and a pair of cyan boots with light-overseas at the end. Her gem is located on her navel. Personality Glass has a kind personality with everyone and a strong personality when is needed. This Glass, like Amethyst, loves to eat everything and be lazy. She even loves to shapeshift. Abilities Glass possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions With Canon Gems * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Alexite * When fused with Steven, they form Alexite * When fused with Pearl, they form Moonstone * When fused with Amethyst, they form Kunzite * When fused with Ruby, they form Rubellite * When fused with Sapphire, they form Indicolite * When fused with Peridot, they form Chrysoberyl * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Dianite * When fused with Jasper, they form Dioptase * When fused with Holly Blue Agate, they form Blue Labradorite * When fused with Hessonite, they form Heliodor * When fused with "Skinny"Jasper, they form Dioptase * When fused with Carnelian, they form Chalcotrichite * When fused with Blue Zircon, they form Annabergite * When fused with Yellow Zircon, they form Annabergite * When fused with Aquamarine, they form Blue Lace Agate * When fused with Yellow Pearl, they form Moonstone * When fused with Blue Pearl, they form Moonstone * When fused with Padparadscha, they form Darellhenryite * When fused with Rutile Twins, they form Cuprite * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Sussexite * When fused with Topaz, they form Triphane * When fused with Rhodonite, they form Chalcotrichite * When fused with Pearl and Amethyst, they Hexagonite * When fused with Lapis Lazuli and Jasper, they form Serpentine * When fused with Steven and Amethyst, they form Spurrite * When fused with Rose and Pearl, they form Richerite * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire and Pearl, they form Laguna Agate * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire and Amethyst, they form Tiffany Stone * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst and Pearl, they form Creativity Aura Quartz * When fused with Fluorite, they form Stanekite Fusions with Fanon Gems * When fused with Turquoise, they form Caledonite Unique Abilities * Crystallokinesis: Glass has the power to control every type of crystal and gem, she would even elevate Fluorite with no problem. * Invisibility: Glass can became invisible or make something invisible, ability that is used more to make jokes * Color changing power: Glass can change color or make something change color, ability used in battle or for make joke. * Container gem: Glass can take something into her gem, ability that can be used to take more than a weapon or to hide something or even someone. * Voice Augmentation: Glass can augment her voice and manipulate sound Trivia * Glass was born in a Pink Diamond's Kindergarten, located on Uranus and she has 4 sisters. Gemology TBA Gemstone TBA References Category:Glasses Category:Gemsonas Category:Non-Hidden Crystal Gems Gemsonas Category:A to Z Category:Made by Amethystev